Wild At Heart
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Hermione Granger and her muggle boyfriend spend one last night together. Set between HBP and DH. Rated M just in case, probably would be a T at most, but I never know. Songfic with lyrics from Wild at Heart by Gloriana. Inspired by the thing in my profile


_AN: None of these lyrics belong to me. Hermione Granger also doesn't belong to me. Neither does the fictional muggle boy I've written in this story. Pretty much nothing belongs to me except for the parts I made up, so don't sue me ok? Interestingly enough, this song came on as I was writing this. _

_**Down a back road**__**  
**__**Long, hot summer**__**  
**__**A couple kids runnin' loose and wild**__**  
**__**He kissed her**__**  
**__**She said mister,**__**  
**__**Take an inch and I'll give you a mile**_

_**I ain't here to do anything half-way**__**  
**__**Don't give a damn what anyone might say**__**  
**__**I just wanna free fall for a while**_

Hermione Granger ran barefoot down the dirt road behind her house. Laughing and teasingly taunting her muggle boyfriend as he chased after her. She shrieked as he caught her, and whirled her around for a kiss.

"Hermione," the boy began.

"Not tonight Charles. Let's just have fun tonight. I don't want to be serious tonight." Hermione said, shushing him.

She kissed him back, fiercely and they began to explore each other, fully clothed.

_**That rebel moon is shinin'**__**  
**__**Those stars burn like diamonds**__**  
**__**Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side**__**  
**__**I'll follow you where you're leading**__**  
**__**To the first sweet taste of freedom**__**  
**__**You got me runnin' baby,**__**  
**__**Wild at heart**_

They spent the afternoon, and well into the night running through the fields that surrounded the home that Hermione lived in with her parents. When they were both exhausted from their little game of chase they flopped down in a field of hay and lay side by side staring at the moon.

_**About midnight, he tells her**__**  
**__**I ain't got no come-on lines**__**  
**__**Well I'll love you, or I'll try to**__**  
**__**We got nothing to lose but time**_

"I love you Hermione," He blurted. "I know you don't want to get serious tonight, but we don't have to be serious, I just want you to know. I know you're going back to your boarding school tomorrow, but when you come back next summer, if you want me, I'll still be waiting for you. I love Hermione Granger."

"We can't be together Charles. Our worlds are just too different. I probably won't even be back after this school year. My parents are leaving for Australia and once school's over I'll probably stay in that area and help my friends with a project they're working on." Hermione said sadly.__"We only have tonight together, before I leave, but we can make the best of it."

_**Stick your hand into my back pocket**__**  
**__**Light me up like a bottle rocket**__**  
**__**I just wanna free fall for a while**_

Charles kissed Hermione like he'd never see her again, because he knew he wouldn't. She kissed him back just as hungrily. Neither had any illusions about what would happen after the night was over.

Clothes flew left and right and soon they were both naked and making love in the hay.****

_**That rebel moon is shinin'**__**  
**__**Those stars burn like diamonds**__**  
**__**Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side**__**  
**__**I'll follow you where you're leadin'**__**  
**__**To the first sweet taste of freedom**__**  
**__**You got me runnin' baby,**__**  
**__**Wild at heart**_

The night sky burned bright with stars and the moon illuminated the field where they lay catching their breath.

"Charles.." Hermione started.

"Don't Hermione," he said. "I knew how this night would end before it started. We're too young for this seriousness, and we'll both grow up and forget about each other, but for right now, let's just pretend that it's forever."

_**O-oh, alright**__**  
**__**Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young**__****_

_**O-oh, that's alright**__**  
**__**I've got forever on the tip of my tongue**_

_**That rebel moon is shinin'**__**  
**__**Those stars burn like diamonds**__**  
**__**Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side**__**  
**__**I'll follow you where you're leading**__**  
**__**To the first sweet taste of freedom**__**  
**__**You got me runnin' baby,**__**  
**__**Wild at heart**_

Midnight gave way to early morning and Hermione and Charles soon dressed and began to walk toward her parents house. Suddenly Charles grabbed her hand and took off running. They ended their night in much the same way as it started, a friendly, loving game of chase.

Hermione chased Charles up to her front door where they shared one last kiss.

_**That rebel moon is shinin'**__**  
**__**Those stars burn like diamonds**__**  
**__**Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side**__**  
**__**I'll follow you where you're leading**__**  
**__**To the first sweet taste of freedom**__**  
**__**You got me runnin' baby,**__**  
**__**You got me runnin' baby,**__**  
**__**Wild at heart**_

_**O-oh, alright.**_


End file.
